wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jacinth
Created by Darkmoon for the Song Oc Contest. Do not steal!!! Appearance Jacinth has mostly SkyWing traits. The only NightWing thing about him is the spines on his back. They're long, pointy, and black as night. He has a line of black scakes under both wings, but that's the only other NightWing thing about him. His body shape is SkyWing. He has large wings, twisting horns, and red scales. His eyes are yellow. His wing membrane is red-orange, like the setting sun. His main scales are deep red, alnost like blood. His underscales are lighter red. His stomach is dark gray. He has a long scar twisting from his right ear to his left wing. He also has an unnoticable steel shackle on his left hind leg, marking him as a prisoner of the animus curse and the ghost of Darkstalker. Abilities Jacinth is a mostly normal SkyWing. He has good flying skills, but nothing extraordinary. He can breathe fire, but no firescakes or anything like that. But there is one thing he tries to hude from everybody, one thing that truly sets him apart: he is an animus. He hates his power, and he can feel his soul turning as the monster of the animus curse tries to take over. He has been hiding this power his whole life, and he will hide it for as long as he can. Personality Jacinth is a very introverted dragon. He's been worn down by years of teasing and hiding his magic. He prefers not to talk, and he fades into the background a lot. He has only one friend in the whole world: Topaz. She is the only dragon kind enough to acceot him, but he fears that he will lose her if she finds out about his powers. He knows his soul is eroding, being conqered by the greed and hunger for power his animus powers bring. He tries to fight back, to stay normal, but he knows he's turning into a monster. History Jacinth was born to a SkyWing mother, and he never knew his father. It was rumored that his half NightWing father had been killed after they finally found proof that he was a hybrid. He was raised in a small mountain village for three years. A week after he turned four, Jacinth and his mother moved to a larger town so that he could have a better education. He was cleaning his new room when he accidentally commanded his books to move themselves after he became frustrated. That was when he discovered his powers. He kept them secret from everyone, afraid of what would happen if he told somebody. He enchanted a rock to heal his wounds, and then he made a plate to keep his mother's prey warm for her when she got back late from work. After that, he made a bracelet to help him find things. He began to notice slight mood changes, as if he was getting more aggressive than before. He also became more greedy and angry. He enchanted things to help him steal, which he mostly did to help his mother. Then one day, she disappeared. Using his bracelet, he found her body dead in a forest. A giant dragon, there times his size, was standing in front of him. At first he was scared. He got knocked through the glass of a nearby building. And then he began to hear the voice. Use your powers, '''it urged. ''You can destroy him.' But I don't want to destroy him! ''Jacinth's mental voice replied. 'You do, and you can. He killed your mother, the only dragon who cares about you! NOW FINISH HIM!!!''' Jacinth was terrified, but he obeyed enough to injure his attacker. When he went to sleep that night, he dreamed. But this was no ordinary dream. He saw a gigantic ghostly NightWing. He spoke in the voice that had urged him to injure his attacker. The dragon told him how powerful animus dragons like them could be, and showed Jaci a vision of what the SkyWing tribe could be like if he used his powers. Terrified, Jaci woke himself up. He noticed a ghostly pale shackle on his right hind leg and knew that he was cursed by the ghost. Since then, the ghost of Darkstalker has tried to make Jacinth realize his powers, frequently talking in the SkyWing's head. Jacinth does everything he can to not use his powers, but he slips up all the times and ends up doing small things to make his life better. Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing) Category:Work In Progress